Without Wings
by Chii.S
Summary: dia sudah memutuskan bahwa kematian itu jalan terbaik. Tapi malaikat tanpa sayap itu mengajarkannya untuk berjuang lebih, bertahan lebih. Sehingga dia bisa mengerti seberapa penting dunia ini dan hidupnya sendiri. Sehingga dia bisa mengerti dia bukan yang terburuk. BAD SUMMARY! just read inside :) /YoonMin/ min yoongi-park jimin- kim namjoon- kim seokjin /AU/ long one shot!


**WITHOUT WINGS**

 **(a YoonMin fanfiction)**

 **Summerchii**

 **(c)2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **disclaimer: i only own the storyline :) enjoy!**

 **warn: yaoi, harsh words(?), semua hanya fiktif. cuma untuk kepentingan ff aja. rating lengser dari T-M, gatau sih. harusnya dimana ini rate-nya?**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tujuanku hanya satu. Mati._

 _Tapi Dia terlalu baik pada pendosa ini_ _._

Min Yoongi. 24 tahun.

Pencandu obat jenis depresan. Dia konsumsi bentuk apapun, mau suntik sampai bubuk. Pelaku percobaan bunuh diri. Pembakar satu blok apartemen dan menewaskan ayah tirinya sendiri. Pembunuh ibu dan ayah kandungnya. Sekarang dikira trauma. Gila.

Mereka tidak bisa menjatuhkan kukungan penjara pada pemuda ini. Tidak kuat menghadapi Min Yoongi yang sangat gila sampai nyaris memecahkan kepalanya didalam sel. Min Yoongi kecil adalah korban kekerasan fisik dan mental. Mungkin otaknya rusak sekarang.

Itu daftar hitam yang ada dicatatan kehidupan Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi yang sekarang dilempar ke pusat rehabilitasi setelah beberapa minggu lalu membakar apartemennya. Orang ini bisa dengan cerdiknya mengambil depresan di farmasi. Orang yang berbahaya.

Tidak dapat obat? Dia tidak segan-segan memotong tangannya sendiri untuk memuaskan hasratnya.

Dua minggu ini jadi rintangan berat untuk Yoongi dan personel medis yang menanganinya. Kewalahan. Singkatnya begitu. Tapi perlahan kebrutalannya mereda dan dia hidup seperti mayat. Sarat bicara. Sarat menatap. Tidak ada harapan.

"Cuaca hari ini cerah, bukan begitu hyung?"

Semuanya berubah karena dokter muda berkulit tan itu ditunjuk untuk merawatnya. Kim Namjoon. 22 tahun, kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Tampang tampan dengan senyuman memikat. Menjadi dokter diusianya yang menginjak 19 tahun, meraup gelar psikologinya tahun depan. Makhluk Tuhan paling sempurna. Itu kata para perawat. Bagi Yoongi, makhluk ini mesin perusak. Dia merusak segalanya. Mulai dari obat yang dia sembunyikan diam-diam sampai moodnya. Namjoon selalu punya akal membuat Yoongi ingin mencekik leher si tan itu tiap malam.

"Hyung, bicaralah! Aku sudah pilih tempat yang sepi supaya kita bisa bicara berdua!" Ucap Namjoon sambil menepuk bahu pasiennya keras, sampai tubuh mungil Yoongi yang tanpa roh terhuyung di kursi taman. Dia malas bereaksi. Tapi manusia setan ini terus menganggunya. Membuat matanya mendelik tajam pada si tan berambut coklat keabuan.

"Sekali lagi mengangguku, kutarik urat lidahmu." Desis Yoongi berbahaya, membuat Namjoon tertawa garing. Namja bongsor itu sepertinya tidak takut ancaman Yoongi. Dia malah tersenyum dan menatap sekelilingnya.

"Pohon ini besar sekali ya. Pantas jadi teduh." Ucap sang dokter muda,mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil duduk dibawah pohon, sementara Yoongi duduk di kursi yang menghadap pohon raksasa itu. Pohon yang rantingnya begitu besar.

Diujung rantingnya yang besar, menutupi jendela kamar, sesuatu memandangnya. Di gedung sebrang sana, ada gorden terbuka dan sepasang obsidian pekat yang menatap kearahnya. Pipinya berisi. Surainya hitam kecoklatan. Bibirnya merah dan wajahnya seperti bayi.

Tanpa sadar, Yoongi tidak melepas pandangannya dari sana dan menunjuk objek itu.

"Kamar itu nomor berapa, Namjoon-ssi?"

Namjoon menoleh, mengikuti arah telunjuk Yoongi. Namja itu mengedipkan matanya. Disana, dia melihat seseorang menutup gorden.

"Ah, tidak tau hyung. Aku tidak bisa kesana. Seingatku, itu ruang isolasi untuk 'penyakit kronis' dan itu bukan divisiku. Ada apa?"

Yoongi diam. Itu batas yang tak bisa dia lewati ternyata. Padahal baru kali ini dia penasaran pada orang lain.

"Biar kutebak. Kau menemukan suster seksi disana yang mau diajak kencankan? Katakan padaku bagaimana orangnya! Aku akan mem-"

Si dingin itu melempar sendalnya pada Namjoon, menatapnya galak bukan main. Dia mengacungkan jarinya ke dokter muda itu.

"Kubunuh kau."

.

.

.

Namjoon itu bukan orang yang mudah menyerah untuk hal berteman. Tak terkecuali pada pasien pedas brengseknya ini. Dia akan terus mengajak Yoongi keluar kamarnya, berharap udara luar bisa membuatnya lupa obat. Tapi sepertinya dia salah langkah. Diberi kesempatan keluar begitu, pasiennya kabur malam-malam. Membuat ubun-ubunnya berdenyut perih.

Kalau Yoongi bukan pasiennya, Namjoon akan pastikan dia tidak bisa berjalan bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat pantatnya besok. Orang itu keterlaluan.

Namjoon menuju taman. Udara dingin menyapu kulitnya. Dia tidak melihat Yoongi di kursi biasa. Sudah dua minggu mereka rutin kesini. Dan instingnya yakin Yoongi disini. Tapi si pucat itu bahkan tak kelihatan jrmpol kakinya. Hampir menyerah, sudut mata dokter muda itu menangkap semburat cahaya dari atas pohon.

Gorden terbuka, sosok dengan piyama putih dan rambut kelam seperti langit malam itu duduk diatas pohon sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada seseorang disebrang kaca sana. Namjoon tidak melihat wajahnya. Tapi dia tau itu punggung Yoongi.

Dan dia berkomunikasi dengan orang dibalik kaca itu.

.

.

.

 _Dia berkali-kali menggagalkan kematianku._

 _Dan sekarang mengirimi mainan yang begitu indah didepan mataku._

 _Dia bukan boneka. Dia seperti malaikat yang ada dibalik kotak kaca. Selalu berpiyama putih, dengan kamar rapi yang begitu putih, mata putih bening dengan obsidian mengkilat ditengahnya._

 _Malaikat ini, awalnya hanya mainanku. Sampai dia berbalik mempermainkanku_.

.

.

.

Park Jimin. Tiga tahun dibawah Min Yoongi. Terisolasi penuh selama 3 tahun.

"Hyung, ayo kita keluar."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, dia menatap sosok Jimin yang ada didalam kaca dan memegang ponsel putih dengan tulisan pen di notes ponselnya. Sudah dua bulan mereka mengenal, dan mereka cukup akrab walau hanya berkomunikasi lewat ponsel. Yoongi menatapnya datar, kemudian mengangkat ponselnya.

"Memangnya bisa keluar? Kau bilang paru-parumu lemah? Kalau pneumonianya kambuh bagaimana? Aku tak mau kau tiba-tiba ambruk. Repot."

Singkat, jelas, padat. Park Jimin tersenyum dengan pesan Yoongi, menulis pesannya lagi.

"Tidak akan! Aku janji tidak akan merepotkan, berani sumpah! Hyung..Aku perlu hirup udara luar. Aku rasa tidak apa sekali-kali kabur. Aku ingin ke pantai, pantai Busan! Aku mau main pasir dan main air! Kau pasti suka pantai Busan, hyung!"

Min Yoongi menghela napas panjang. Nah, namja ini gila. Dikiranya Busan hanya berjarak 1 kilo dari sini apa? Naik keretapun akan makan waktu. Namja itu mendengus dan bersandar pada pohon besar dibelakangnya, jaraknya tepat dua meter dari jendela kamar Jimin, tapi rantingnya yang besar-besar dan panjang membuat ujung-ujungnya menempeli jendela namja itu.

"Hyung, aku akan keluar. Tunggu aku dibawah pohon, aku akan menemuimu." Lanjut Jimin sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia tak peduli Yoongi setuju atau tidak. Dia ingin teman untuk keluar.

"Diam disana. Berapa nomor kamarmu? Biar kujemput besok."

Diam-diam, Yoongi juga ingin mengeluarkan katak dalam tempurung itu. Dia ingin Jimin 'bebas'. Dia ingin Jimin bicara ditelinganya. Dia ingin Jimin tersenyum tanpa dibatasi kaca tebal dihadapannya.

Diam-diam, dia jatuh pada jerat pesona Park Jimin. Park Jimin yang akan membuatnya benar-benar merasa mati dan hidup disaat bersamaan.

.

.

.

"LAUUTT! YAAA!"

Yoongi tersenyum tipis-sangat tipis sampai nyaris tak terlihat saat melihat kawannya lari ke tepi pantai yang sepi setelah melempar sendalnya. Park Jimin lari begitu saja saat melihat laut, Park Jimin yang baru bisa ia dengar suaranya manisnya dengan aksen kental.

Anak itu heboh sendiri dengan air laut yang menerjang kaki besarnya. Dia heboh sendiri berlari-lari seperti anak anjing sementara Yoongi duduk dengan malas sambil memejamkan mata.

"Hyung! Ayo!"

Namja itu menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang terbalut sweater tangan panjang untuk menutupi bekas sayatannya sendiri. Yoongi menolak, namun Jimin menariknya cukup kuat sampai dia terjembab kedalam air laut bercampur pasir. Melihat yang lebih tua basah kuyup, Jimin tertawa keras seperti anak setan.

Sementara Yoongi mengeluarkan aura iblis dan tatapan tidak senang karena sudah membuatnya basah. Anak ini cari penyakit.

"Terkutuk kau, Park Jimin." Ucapnya kesal, mendorong anak anjing tak tahu diri ini sampai ketengah, membiarkan mereka berdua basah sepinggang. Park Jimin berhasil memunculkannya. Guratan di bibir tipis Yoongi. Dia berhasil menarik tendon disekitar bibir namja itu karena faktor kesenangan fana. Bukan miris, bukan sinis. Senyum, tulus.

Kedua pemuda itu naik ketepian saat Park Jimin bilang dia lelah. Semburat khawatir muncul di sinar mata Yoongi, namun namja bermarga Park itu menepisnya dengan senyum riang.

"Hyung. Ada satu tempat lagi yang ingin kukunjungi."

.

.

.

Yoongi membawa Jimin ketempat yang ingin dia tuju, yang jaraknya hampir satu jam dengan kereta bawah tanah dari pantai. Dan mereka berakhir di tempat ini, di kota kecil, ke dalam bangunan berarsitektur klasik Eropa dengan cahaya temaram yang menyinari bagian dalam ruangan. Jimin tersenyum setelah membuka pintu. Matanya menyiratkan ketenangan dalam dan dia melangkahkan kakinya mantap kedalam bangunan.

Sebuah gereja. Gereja kecil yang sudah tua.

Namja itu menurunkan bantalan di kursi paling depan, menyebabkan derit engsel tua menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Dia diam disana, berlutut dan memejamkan matanya.

Mungkin berdoa?

Yoongi tidak masuk. Dia tak tahu harus masuk atau tidak. Yah, bagaimana? Mana mungkin dia masuk kesana dengan jiwanya yang begitu kotor? Mana mungkin tangannya mengatup dan memohon?

"Hyung, ayo."

Ajakan dengan nada yang sama seperti yang diutarakan Jimin saat menyeretnya ke air tadi. Yoongi tertawa kecil, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu.

"Aku tidak religius, Park Jimin. Lagipula, aku tak tau caranya berdoa."

Jimin diam. Dia membalik badannya kearah Yoongi, tersenyum tipis.

"Doa.. ya? Kau boleh mengutarakan apapun. Bukan hanya harapan, kau juga boleh mengeluh, hyung." Tuturnya pelan, kemudian menarik lengan Yoongi. Namja yang lebih tua tersenyum miring.

"Kau mau membuatku tobat kah?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau lega. Dilihat dari tanganmu, kau suka coba bunuh diri. Kau juga sepertinya mengkonsumsi obat. Kalau belum mau tobat sekarang, terserah... tapi kau harus tau hidup itu terlalu berharga untuk dibeginikan."

Yoongi kali ini tertawa sinis. Anak ini, lebih muda darinya, lebih polos darinya sudah bisa membuat puisi yang begitu bagus.

"Tidak semua dunia orang sama. Mungkin kau punya kenangan manis. Mungkin hidupmu berharga karena kau diharapkan. Tidak dengan hidupku, loh. Siapa yang menginginkanku? Kau tidak tau apapun." Ucapnya tanpa duduk. Dia menatap altar didepannya yang diguyur cahaya. Suram rasanya mengingat apa yang dia lakukan pada ayahnya sendiri.

"Hidupmu berhaga kok. Aku suka Yoongi-hyung ada disini denganku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, jujur. Park Jimin terlihat begitu putih didepannya sampai Yoongi tidak bisa mengelak. Bahkan menyanggah kata-katanya saja tidak bisa.

"Kalau tidak berusaha membayar kesalahanmu, kau hanya akan menambah penyesalan kan? Duniamu bisa berubah. Kan, kau masih punya masa depan. Nanti kau bisa jadi orang sukses. Lalu, menikah. Kau akan datang ke gereja, atau ke kuil. Membawa orang yang kau cintai dengan gaun putih dan buket mawar dan babybreath. Lalu kau akan mengucapkan janji suci pada dia. Berjanji sehidup semati, saling melindungi sampai tua." Tuturnya lembut, pelan. Matanya terlihat sendu dengan sarat penuh harapan.

"Aku ingin melakukan itu juga. Mengucap janji. Itupun kalau bisa... aku-"

"Aku, Min Yoongi berjanji untuk menjadi suamimu. Menerimamu sebagai istriku. Disaat senang maupun susah. Disaat kaya maupun miskin. Disaat sehat maupun sakit. Selalu dan selamanya sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Jimin terdiam. Yoongi juga terdiam. Mata sipitnya terbuka lebar. Semuanya spontan, begitu spontan keluar dari bibirnya saat dia memandang kepala Park Jimin yang duduk disampingnya.

Rahang Yoongi menegang. Dia tidak berani memindahkan posisi kepalanya saat menyadari ekspresi kaget Jimin dibawahnya.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, namja itu bertepuk tangan heboh.

"WAH! DAEBAK! Lancar sekali! Benar-benar tegas! Absolut! Kau sangat keren, Yoongi-hyung! Astaga, aku saja sampai gemetar mendengarmu. Apalagi yeoja yang jadi istrimu nanti?! Wah gila!"

Yoongi menerjapkan matanya, menatap Jimin yang terlihat riang. Semburat senyum lega terukir di wajahnya. Entah namja itu polos atau bodoh, Yoongi tidak tau.

"Mungkin bukan yeoja." Bisiknya pelan, membuat Jimin menatapnya dan bertanya-tanya, apa yang diucapkannya. Suara Yoongi tak sampai pada telinganya. Membuat Yoongi sedikit lega karena Jimin tak mendengarnya.

Ya. Park Jimin mengacaukan orientasi seks Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi sudah mengatakannya pada orang yang dia cintai.

Min Yoongi sudah mendapat istrinya. Hanya dia tidak sadar. Jimin hanya tidak sadar betapa dalam Yoongi tenggelam dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

Yoongi paling benci dibangunkan. Tapi dia tetap bangun dan berlari saat seorang perawat memanggilnya menemui dokter di ruang isolasi. Dokter Kim. Bukan Kim Namjoon, tapi sunbaenya, Kim Seokjin yang menangani Jimin. Sampai disana, pipinya digampar keras.

Dialah yang memanggil Min Yoongi berang seperti macan betina yang kehilangan anaknya.

Park Jimin tumbang.

Sedikit lebih lama saja Seokjin sadar anaknya demam begitu tinggi, mungkin Jimin sudah di ruang insentif sekarang, bergantung pada mesin dan infus.

"Apa segitu bodohnya dirimu? Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh membawanya keluar!"

Itu teriakan kelima yang Dokter Kim katakan pada Min Yoongi, si pucat yang juga masih pasien disini. Harusnya, para perawat itu membelanya dan menahan Seokjin untuk tidak emosi. Tapi mereka terlalu takut melawan Seokjin yang auranya seperti iblis sekarang.

"Min Yoongi-ssi. Kau tau resiko perbuatanmu? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Jimin? Apa kau memiliki perasaan padanya, kau ingin bersamanya, lalu menculiknya, begitu?"

Hening. Yoongi menatap Seokjin dengan wajah datar, kemudian tersenyum miring. Semudah itukah dirinya dibaca?

Seokjin menghela napas dalam.

"Kalau begitu, kusarankan jangan temui Park Jimin lagi dan fokus pada rehabilitasimu."

Hening lagi. Yoongi menatap namja berjas putih didepannya dengan tatapan tidak senang. Apa haknya melarang dia menemui Jimin-nya?

"Apa hakmu?"

"Aku dokternya. Aku sudah menganggap dia anakku, Yoongi-ssi."

"Apa dia menganggapmu ayahnya?"

Seokjin diam. Dia tidak mau marah.

"Aku menyukainya. Aku tidak akan menyakiti dia lagi, dokter Kim, ini terakhir. Aku bisa-"

"Dia yang akan menyakitimu. Apa kau sanggup diposisi itu, sakit tapi harus tetap tersenyum untuk tidak menyakitinya? Tidak mendapat depresan tiga hari saja tanganmu sudah berdarah-darah."

Yoongi bingung. Dia menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan aneh, kemudian tawa kecil terselip di bibirnya. Duh, dokter ini menyelidikinya. Dia juga mengaturnya. Dia bahkan menganggap pasiennya sendiri virus. Gila. Dokter ini membuat tensi darahnya naik.

"Kau berbicara seakan Jimin orang berbahaya."

"Jimin berbahaya."

Netra almond itu menatap Yoongi lurus-lurus. Sungguh. Membuat si pemilik surai kelam ingin menonjoknya. Tapi perkataan Seokjin selanjutnya membuat dia membatu.

"Hidupnya tidak lama, Yoongi-ssi."

Oh, setan orang ini. Dia ingin memukulnya keras. Tapi jemarinya seakan beku mendengar bisikan Seokjin.

.

.

.

 _Mungkin Dia mempermainkan aku._

 _Aku, pendosa ini. Mungkin Ia menjatuhkanku, setelah memberiku malaikat yang begitu baik, membiarkan dia bermain dengan hatiku. Membiarkan waktunya bermain denganku._

 _Mungkin Dia ingin aku menjauh dari malaikatNya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Min Yoongi belajar dari Namjoon, untuk tidak menyerah dalam hal berteman.

Seminggu dia mengamati kamar Park Jimin dari bawah pohon. Berharap anak itu sudah sehat dan memandangi jendela. Entah kenapa si pucat ini yakin Seokjin-nim bermain peran disini. Pasti.

Dan itu membuatnya ingin menemui Jimin. Namjoon sudah melarangnya keras tadi siang. Dokter muda itu sudah tau pasiennya menyusup ke ruang isolasi. Dan dia harus melarangnya keras, juga menjaganya dari amukan sang sunbae.

Tapi dokter muda itu kuliah malam, jadi Yoongi bisa kabur saat si jenius menjalani kuliahnya. Dan disini dia, menyusup dalam ruang isolasi yang ketat dengan pakaian biru lengkap seakan dia siap melaksanakan operasi. Jubah ini dia dapatkan dari ruang ganti dokter. Mudah buatnya untuk menyusup. Dia sudah mengalaminya sekali dan dia suka adrenalinnya terpacu begitu.

Jemari lentiknya menggeser pintu itu, menyusup masuk. Aura khas rumah sakit dengan bau desinfektan menyusup indra penciumannya kuat.

Sosok didepannya bagai mahakarya yang begitu indah.

Tangannya masih memegang selang oksigen yang tadi ditempel pada hidungnya. Yoongi bisa melihat kabel-kabel itu menempel didadanya yang terekspos bebas, beberapa copot begitu saja. Infus di telapak kirinya yang agak bengkak dan matanya yang menyorot ke tangan mungilnya.

"Jimin."

Bisikan pelan itu membuat si pemilik nama mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya sembab. Pipinya tidak segembil seminggu yang lalu. Kantung matanya melebar. Park Jimin terlihat kacau, bibirnya pucat sekarang.

"Yoongi...hyung? Keluarlah... nanti Jin-hyung-"

Jimin yang ini, bukan Jimin yang dia lihat seminggu lalu. Jimin yang ceria dan sehat. Bocah itu menundukkan kepalanya, bahunya bergetar. Bahkan dalam kegelapan Yoongi bisa melihat getaran bahunya.

Dia menangis. Tanpa suara.

"H-hyung... m-maaf. Aku... bohong... Maaf... sudah membuatmu dalam masalah... sudah merepotkan..."

Lemah. Lirih. Kesepian. Senyumnya berbeda. Senyumnya perih sampai Yoongi mau lari dari tempat ini. Tapi dia harus bertahan. Apapun. Apapun rintangannya. Seokjin sudah memperingatkannya. Dia akan membuktikan pada Seokjin dia sanggup.

"Hei, jangan sedramatis itu." Ucapnya pelan, melangkah mendekati namjanya yang masih terduduk diranjangnya. Tangan pucatnya meraih surai kelam Jimin, menenggelamkannya pada perutnya. Membiarkan dia menangis, terisak dan melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di pinggang Yoongi.

"M-mian.."

Dia menggeleng pelan dengan pipi menggembung, lalu mengusap airmatanya. Menggemaskan, seperti anak anjing. Yoongi duduk disampingnya, tersenyum pada Jimin dan menghapus airmatanya. Si pucat itu menepuk punggungnya, tersenyum manis pada si buntal-yang mengurus ini seakan tak ada apa-apa.

"Gomawo hyung..." Jimin merengkuhnya, memeluknya dan membenamkan surai kelamnya dibahu Yoongi yang kurus. Sejenak, namja yang lebih tua membatu. Namun dia tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukannya, menyandarkan batang hidungnya pada bahu Jimin.

Lama-lama dia mabuk dalam aroma tubuh Park Jimin yang menyusup dalam tubuhnya.

"H-hy..hyung..."

Jimin memejamkan matanya erat. Dia merasakan bibir tipis hyungnya menyapu bahunya, lembut dan pelan. Punggungnya meremang.

Jemari Yoongi masuk kedalam piyama putih yang lebih muda, tangannya menarik bahu Jimin yang bergidik ngeri untuk turun kebawah, mengukungnya dalam lengan indah nan putih itu. Yoongi diatasnya, menatap wajah polos Jimin yang menyiratkan rasa takut.

"Aku menyukaimu, Park Jimin."

Yoongi membiarkan jemarinya menari di kepala yang lebih muda dengan sayang. Jimin menatapnya, dengan gelengan pelan dan wajah takut. Dia menangis.

Yoongi tidak bisa melihatnya begitu. Dia merengkuh tubuh itu hangat, dengan sedikit nafsu dalam bibirnya yang mendekat pada sudut mata Jimin, kemudian telinganya, kemudian turun kebawah. Kelehernya. Sementara tangannya menggerayangi epidermis atas kulitnya yang mulus. Segala arah.

Jimin tidak bisa melawan. Dia terlalu lemah bahkan hanya untuk menghempaskan Yoongi dari atasnya. Kepalanya memerintah agar dia berteriak pada Yoongi, namun hatinya merasa tidak sanggup.

Yoongi tidak bicara. Hanya menatap untuk meyakinkan yang lebih muda, kalau dia bersungguh-sungguh dan tulus. Dia mengecup kening yang lebih muda lembut. Kemudian, ke bibirnya.

Tapi Jimin menolak, membuat Yoongi tersenyum tipis dan mendaratkan bibir tipisnya di pipi dingin Jimin.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Mulai darisanalah Jimin meremas erat kain dibawahnya sendiri. Dia bahkan tersentak saat Yoongi mulai menurunkan tangannya kebawah, saat yang lebih tua mulai mendominasi dengan begitu kuat.

"Kenapa takut, Jimin?"

Suaranya berat, berdesir di telinga namja itu. Membuat airmata mengaliri pipinya cepat, dan dia menggeleng keras. Yoongi tidak berhenti. Jemarinya semakin liar bermain pinggang pemuda itu, kemudian berlanjut ke balik celananya. Dia semakin gencar walau Jimin menolak perlakuannya.

Karena dia yakin dengan sangat, Jimin menginginkannya. Dia merasakannya dibawah sana.

"A..h-hyung... s-stop. Tolong..." lirihnya pelan, matanya semakin terpejam erat. Tangannya mengepal, meremas ranjangnya sendiri begitu kuat. Takut.

"stop... kumohon.."

Yoongi menghentikannya. Agak kecewa, tapi dia berusaha mengerti. Dia merasakan getaran hebat di nada Park Jimin. Dia merasakan napas namja itu memberat. Dia merasakan rasa takut Jimin yang makin membesar, membuat jantungnya berlari kelewat cepat.

"Jim-"

"MIN YOONGI!"

Suara berat. Penuh amarah. Penuh rasa khawatir.

Kim Seokjin berdiri diambang pintu, tangannya siap memukul Yoongi lagi. Namja itu sudah mengacak Jimin. Terlihat dari raut wajah si manis. Airmata mulai mengalir deras, namja itu mulai gemetar, mulai mengelungkan tubuhnya tanpa perduli infus atau benda apapun yang mungkin melukainya. Dia menutupi kepalanya, merengkuh bahunya yang terekspos bebas dan membulat di ranjangnya.

Seokjin tidak berani memanggil namja itu. Dia hanya diam, menjauh dan menutupi tubuh mungil itu dengan selimut. Isak tangisnya terdengar. Dia tidak mau melihat Jimin menjerit semalaman lagi hanya karena dia menimbulkan suara dengan maksud perhatian.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Seokjin menarik Yoongi keluar. Yoongi yang kebingungan.

Seokjin membanting tubuh kurus itu ke dinding. Matanya menatap Yoongi kecewa. Dia mengatur napasnya, mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah yang sudah memerah marah. Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya.

"Asal kau tahu saja..."

.

.

.

 _Aku menginginkan malaikat._

 _Egois, serakah. Setan sepertiku menginginkan makhluk yang begitu suci._

 _Menginginkan dia yang begitu putih._

 _Bahkan aku memaksa, membuka luka itu dalam-dalam untuk melihat sayap keemasannya._

 _Membekaskan luka lebih dalam._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Park Jimin tidak sakit paru-paru sejak lahir.

Park Jimin bocah yang sehat sampai usianya 6 tahun. Sampai mimpi buruk itu menjamahnya.

Dia salah satu dari beberapa anak yang selamat dari kasus kekerasan seksual yang marak tahun 2000-an. Pedofilia yang membekaskan trauma pada belasan anak, beberapa meninggal ditempat. Beberapa selamat, tapi hancur perlahan-lahan. Hancur mental dan fisiknya. Hancur masa depannya. Saat hal itu terjadi, dia masih 6 tahun dan masih terlalu polos untuk tahu apa itu orang jahat. Yang dia tau, laki-laki, kalau sudah membuka celana adalah orang jahat. Sialnya, dia laki-laki dan setiap hari terbayang akan menjadi orang jahat sampai dia bisa mengerti apa itu jahat dan baik.

Saat dia tau apa itu jahat dan baik, kupu-kupu neraka menariknya lagi. Mereka bilang, umurnya paling lama bertahan 20 tahun sejak saat itu. AIDS. AIDS yang menunjukkan si penderitanya adalah makhluk kotor yang biadab.

Orangtua Jimin pengusaha, cukup terkenal. Tapi setelah sadar putra mereka terkena kutukan laknat, mereka membuat Park Jimin 'mati' di dunianya dan mendamparkan anak itu disini, membuat anak baru dengan mudahnya. Melupakan eksistensi Jimin. Jimin yang mulai belajar hidup tanpa keluarga.

Empat belas tahun berjuang memerangi virus laknat. Empat belas tahun menanggung kutukan yang bukan harusnya ada padanya. Empat belas tahun dicobai berbagai macam rasa sakit dan takut. Tiga tahun terperangkap dalam ruang isolasi untuk menyambung hidupnya. Karena makhluk itu aktif dan menyerang seluruh tubuhnya.

Dari tidak tau apa-apa sampai tahu seluk beluk sakitnya, bahkan mungkin prediksi kematiannya. Dari begitu bodoh, putus asa, lalu berusaha menikmati hidupnya yang dihitung singkat. Park Jimin yang lebih muda darinya sudah terlalu banyak dipukul olehNya.

Dia begitu senang mempermainkan manusia baik macam Park Jimin.

Sudah dua bulan lewat sejak kejadian itu. Jimin sudah mulai mau menemuinya, tapi ia akan menjerit keras-kelewat keras tiap Min Yoongi menyentuh seinchi tubuhnya. Dia akan menggelung tubuhnya lagi, mengigiti kuku-kukunya sampai berdarah. Dia akan mencakar tubuhnya sendiri sampai dia merasa bersih, sambil menangis meminta maaf pada sosok pucat itu.

Sakit. Sakit melihat orang yang kau cintai akan selalu menjerit tiap tanganmu menyentuhnya, bahkan hanya rambutnya sekalipun. Hanya karena dia tau kau laki-laki dengan libido yang sama. Hanya karena dia tau kau pernah menjamahnya. Kau akan menjamahnya. Kau laki-laki dengan hasrat yang sama seperti monster dalam mimpinya.

Yoongi harus berdiri minimal satu meter jauhnya dari Jimin. Bahkan kalau dia melihat Jimin meronta kesakitanpun, dia tak bisa merengkuh tubuh yang mengurus itu untuk menenangkannya. Sakit. Rasanya lebih sakit daripada menahan diri dari obat.

Akhirnya, Yoongi lebih sering memandangi sosok itu dari depan ruangan isolasi, dibalik kaca. Dia hanya tidak mau Jimin mendapat kenangan buruk. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya lagi.

Namja itu terbaring lemah, sudah hampir seminggu disini dengan tumor ganas yang melahap paru-paru kirinya, hampir setengah. Lalu ditambah kanker limfotik yang masuk stadium dua sekarang. Penyakit berbahaya yang mereka sadari terlambat. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar hancur, bobrok. Mungkin jika Yoongi jadi Jimin, dia akan menyerah saat itu juga saat mendengar vonis penyakitnya. Mungkin dia akan minum obat banyak-banyak sampai cairan putih memenuhi mulutnya, lalu mati. Melihat cintanya tersiksa begitu, Yoongi sempat berpikiran untuk bunuh diri saja dan menunggu Jimin menyusulnya.

Tapi namja itu membuang kata menyerah jauh-jauh dari kepalanya. Dia tidak boleh menyakiti Jimin. Dia harus belajar dari anak itu. Belajar tegar dan belajar berjuang.

Hari itu, Yoongi dipanggil Namjoon. Dokter jenius itu membawanya secara sah ke ruang isolasi. Dengan pakaian lengkap. Tidak mengendap-endap.

Seokjin keluar dari kamar Jimin, menatap Yoongi dengan mata berair, menjelaskan masalahnya dengan singkat dan padat.

"Dia memanggilmu... k-kemarin, ayahnya datang... mereka ingin...mempercepat kematiannya.. Dokter kepala menolak, dia juga bersikukuh akan menahan Jimin sampai akhir. Tapi... Jimin mendengar semuanya."

Yoongi terdiam menatap Seokjin yang sudah terbiasa menghadapi kematian, menahan tangis mati-matian. Dokter itu menjelaskan dengan singkat, sesingkat mungkin menyampaikan kalau anak itu hancur sampai ke akar. Hilang semua semangatnya. Hanya karena pria brengsek yang tidak pantas dia sebut ayah sama sekali.

"Yoongi-ssi... tolong."

Tolong. Seokjin memohon padanya.

.

.

.

Si pucat itu tidak bicara banyak. Dia tidak mau bicara malah, takut suaranya pecah dan dia menangis sebelum masuk. Kakinya langsung maju, masuk kedalam dan melihat Jimin tertidur dengan dokter kepala disampingnya. Setelah pria paruh baya yang gendut itu mengangkat tubuhnya, dia memanggil Yoongi.

"Yoongi-ssi. Duduklah." Bisiknya pelan, memberikan lembaran yang sudah dicap jari anak itu. Park Jimin sudah menyetujuinya. Dia setuju membunuh dirinya sendiri pelan-pelan. Dihadapan Yoongi, hanya ada Jimin yang polos dengan piyamanya. Tanpa alat bantu apapun, dengan napas yang begitu tenang.

"Gwenchana?"

Jimin membuka matanya, mengambil napas dalam dan mengangguk, kembali mengukir senyum dibibir pucatnya. Ada rasa takut, tapi namja itu menguburnya dalam-dalam. Membuat Yoongi berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menerjangnya, menjaga jarak.

"Gwenchana. Aku bebas, hyung."

Ah, Yoongi tidak mau mendengar kata-kata macam itu.

"Bohong. Jangan keras kepala. Kau susah bernapas kan kalau begini? Sakit, kan?"

 _Sakit, Jimin. Dadaku yang sakit melihatmu begini._

Namja itu menggeleng pelan, tersenyum sinis dan menatap lurus Yoongi yang duduk disampingnya. Jemari mungil namja itu bertaut di tangan ramping Yoongi. Dia menggenggam tangannya.

"Ini... keinginan appa...dan eomma." Lirihnya pelan, memejamkan matanya sambil menarik napas dalam. Yoongi terenyuh mendengarnya. Hatinya bergetar, marah, emosi. Panas dan dingin menerjang perutnya.

"Aku... bertahan untuk appa. Untuk eomma... tapi, kalau mereka menyerah..aku juga." Lanjutnya, membiarkan airmata membasahi rambut pendek di garis matanya.

"Aku... sudah banyak membuat orang...susah, repot..aku sudah membuat Jin-hyung...menangis. Juga pada Jung-ahjussi. Juga eomma...appa, kau..juga, hyung. Namjoon-ssi juga.."

Jimin tersenyum, manis dan tenang. Membuat Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya dalam jemari mungil yang mengurus itu. Dia diam. Dia tidak mau bicara dengan suara pecah.

"Maaf.."

"Jimin, jangan minta maaf."

Jimin terdiam. Senyumnya memudar. Dia menatap Yoongi yang menyorotkan kekhawatiran dan kesedihan mendalam dalam matanya. Yoongi menganggap dirinya sendiri memprihatinkan. Tapi anak ini lebih pantas ditangisi daripada hidupnya sendiri.

"Apa keinginanmu? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Dia mengulangnya, menatap Jimin lembut sambil berusaha menahan airmatanya, menggenggam jemari mungil itu semakin erat dengan kedua telapak tangan putihnya.

"Sakit... kan?"

Tepat setelah itu, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Jimin menundukkan kepalanya, berharap Yoongi tidak melihat wajahnya. Dia terisak, menangis terisak tanpa sempat menyunggingkan senyum apapun. Tangannya gemetar didalam tangan si pucat, membuat Yoongi ingin merangkulnya.

Tapi dia harus menahan diri, untuk Jimin juga.

"Dengar. Keinginanmu harus jadi prioritas diatas segalanya."

Dia harus bisa menahan hatinya sendiri yang hancur melihat orang yang dia cintai tak bisa tersentuh lebih dari ini-lebih dari tepukan pelan pada telapak tangannya yang mungil.

Yoongi harus ada tiap Jimin butuh dia. Harus ada dengan senyum manis, seperti dulu namja itu tersenyum padanya.

Setidaknya dia berharap Jimin bisa tersenyum seperti dulu saat dia berlari di garis pantai.

.

.

.

"Tiga hari lagi..."

Yoongi menatap Seokjin yang terpaku pada kalender ponselnya. Dia tersenyum tipis dan menghela napas berat.

"Dia genap 21." Lanjutnya, menatap Yoongi dengan mata bengkak. Kemudian meremas tangannya sampai buku jarinya memutih. Seokjin mulai terlihat tidak seperti dokter, tapi seperti seorang kakak yang khawatir akan adiknya.

Namjoon hanya diam. Dia duduk didepan Seokjin, diruangan si namja pengasuh Park Jimin itu sambil menatap _sunbae_ nya yang tak bisa berhenti menangis. Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang diketahui kedua orang ini, dan mereka bilang mau memberitahunya. Tapi sampai saat ini, belum ada kata yang keluar selain 6 kata tadi.

"Tumor itu menghimpit jantungnya. Ganas. Terlalu beresiko mengangkatnya."

Namjoon bersuara, mewakili Jin yang tidak sanggup mengucapkannya walau tadi dia terlihat datar saat dokter kepala mendeklarasikan kabar neraka itu padanya.

"Kalau beruntung, Jimin bertahan 2 minggu tanpa operasi. Kalau operasi, kemungkinannya 50:50. Harus ada keputusan. Tapi orangtuanya tidak bisa dihubungi."

Yoongi jadi benar-benar geram mendengarnya. Bahkan dia menendang meja Seokjin. Amarahnya memuncak. Dia ingin menguliti orangtua yang tega meninggalkan si polos itu disini. Tapi dia tidak mau keluar dari tempat ini sekarang. Pasti Seokjin memanggilnya karena ada permohonan.

"Dia bilang ingin bertemu dongsaengnya."

Hening. Atensi Yoongi beralih pada Jin yang berusaha menahan airmatanya, merapikan ekspresi wajahnya. Namja itu mengusap tangannya pada wajah. _Dia dokter. Harusnya dia profesional._

"Tapi bahkan _bocah_ itu tidak tau dia punya hyung."

Yoongi tidak kuat mendengar celotehan Seokjin yang makin hari makin mengekspos kegetiran Park Jimin. Rasanya dia ingin bakar diri saja.

"Yoongi-ssi...tolong Jimin."

.

.

.

 _Aku berusaha keras agar bisa menyandingi orang baik-bukan. Aku berusaha keras agar setidaknya aku pantas ada dengan malaikat yang rapuh itu._

 _Malaikat yang sayapnya dicabik helainya satu persatu, ditarik tulangnya dari punggung pelan-pelan._

 _Malaikat yang sudah kulihat lukanya dan sekarang ingin kututup lagi rapat-rapat._

 _Tapi punggung itu sudah menganga lebar. Terlanjur._

 _Aku melihat sayapnya._

 _Siap pergi._

 _Sang Tuan menginginkan malaikatNya kembali._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"A-aku...m-mau mir..ing."

Jin menggeleng perlahan, berusaha menolak ucapan keras kepala Jimin yang meminta untuk berbaring miring agar wajahnya bisa mengawasi Seokjin dan Yoongi selama mereka tidur.

"Jiminnie, tidak baik tidur miring. Dadamu nanti sakit."

Ucap Seokjin berusaha memberinya pengertian. Daging dalam tubuhnya memberatkan jantung bagian kiri, lalu jika dia terbaring miring, bukankah akan bertambah berat kerja jantungnya? Apalagi, pipa oksigen dimulutnya tak akan terpasang pas untuk membantunya bernapas. Seokjin bermaksud memasang itu dan mengganti selang mungil dihidungnya saat Jimin tidur nanti, agar pasokan udaranya lebih banyak, walau tenggorokannya akan sakit.

"Hyu..ng... jebal. Kali...ini. h-hanya kali ini..." lirihnya pelan, berniat menggeser posisinya sendiri dan mengacak detektor di dadanya. Seokjin langsung berdiri, membantunya berbaring miring seperti keinginannya dan memplester sensor kardiografnya agar tidak jatuh.

Dia lebih suka mendengarkan suara berisik semalaman daripada mendengar suara melengking saat benda itu tak bisa mendeteksi detak jantung lagi. Jimin tersenyum puas, menatap wajah Yoongi dan Jin dengan puas.

"Yoongi...hyung, p-pulanglah...tidur... ini sudah malam." Utar anak itu lembut, menatap Yoongi dengan matanya yang sayu. Namja pucat itu menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Aku jaga malam disini dengan doktermu. Aku tidur disini." Jawab bibir tipis itu, menatap Jimin yang begitu polos menatapnya. Dia tertawa kecil.

"N-nanti kau...s-"

"Besok, kita akan datang ke sekolah dongsaengmu dan mengantarnya pulang kerumah, bertemu appa eommamu. Kau harus segar, Jimin. Jangan pikirkan banyak hal. Tidurlah."

Wajah anak itu terlampau senang. Dia bahkan menatap Seokjin dan dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dan tetes airmata si bahu lebar yang sudah menjaganya bertahun-tahun. Dia menatap Yoongi senang, kemudian membiarkan airmatanya mengalir. Membiarkan Yoongi menatapnya berkaca-kaca.

"Aish... uljima... u-uljima.."

Ucapnya berulang kali, meremas tangan pucat Yoongi yang lentik begitu erat. Dia begitu senang, dia begitu bahagia mendengarnya. Dia... bisa melihat wajah dongsaengnya yang selama ini tidak mengenal dia. Wajah dongsaengnya yang terakhir kali dia lihat saat masih menyusu pada ibunya.

"G-gomawo hyung... uljima... ah.. uljimara.."

Jimin mengusap airmatanya sendiri dengan bantal. Dia menatap Seokjin yang tersenyum paksa. Hatinya lega melihat Jimin yang begitu bahagia. Hatinya lega sekaligus sakit bersamaan.

Yoongi menatap namja didepannya dengan tatapan sendu. Jimin sama sekali tidak memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk jika sang adik menolaknya. Jimin hanya dipenuhi energi positif. Bayangan akan esok hari membuatnya senang. Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang begitu merindukan ibunya, begitu antusias untuk memeluk ibunya. Seokjin beranjak ke sofa diujung ruangan, tersenyum dan memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur setelah menyuruh bocah itu menutup matanya.

"Hyung...Bangunkan aku... nde? Aku tidur dulu. Malam."

Sekali lagi, senyuman bodoh terukir diwajahnya. Dengan mata sipit yang sayu, kulit dingin yang memucat dan rambut yang mulai menipis, Park Jimin menutup matanya dan terlelap dihadapan Min Yoongi yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

Min Yoongi yang berusaha memanggil kembali sosok itu dalam hati agar tersenyum dan membuka matanya dengan genggaman erat yang hangat dari jemari lentik Yoongi.

Berusaha membangunkan anak itu yang meremasnya erat pukul setengah empat pagi, dengan raut wajah perih dan napas terputus. Terputus dan berat, sampai benar-benar menghilang dari raganya.

Yoongi yang pertama kali sadar genggaman tangan itu mengerat. Yoongi yang pertama kali sadar sejak 'tidur' Jimin tidak baik-baik saja. Yoongi yang pertama kali sadar peluh yang membasahi tubuh indah Park Jimin. Yoongi yang pertama kali sadar Park Jimin kembali tenang dan bernapas pelan.

Dan dia kembali tertidur.

Tertidur tenang dalam euforianya akan 'esok pagi'. Tertidur tenang dalam dentingan tinggi mesin disebelahnya yang melukiskan garis lurus. Tertidur tenang dalam genggaman tangan Min Yoongi. Tidur dengan tenang tanpa pernah bisa bangun lagi.

Menyamaratakan warna kulitnya dengan sipucat Min Yoongi.

Menyamaratakan suhu tubuhnya dengan udara musim gugur diluar jendelanya.

Menyamaratakan perasaan Min Yoongi dengan tanah. Hancur, hancur sampai puing-puing terkecil bernama abu. Abu yang kering. Kering tanpa setetes airmatapun.

"12 Oktober, 04.13 pagi."

Tidak sama dengan Seokjin yang berusaha keras menahan isaknya, untuk bicara 4 kata itu. Tidak sama dengan Namjoon yang hanya diam menunduk didepan pintu untuk melihat keadaan pasiennya yang hancur lebur. Yoongi hanya diam. Dia terlalu malas untuk bergerak, terlalu malas untuk bicara. Terlalu malas untuk melepaskan matanya dari tubuh indah itu yang mulai polos tanpa seperangkat mesin ditubuhnya.

Terlalu malas untuk mengungkapkan rasa sakitnya.

Terlalu sakit untuk berduka.

.

.

.

"Yoongi-hyung, gwenchana?"

Namjoon menatap pasiennya yang duduk memejamkan mata diatas tembok beton penghalau gelombang, wajahnya tenang. Yoongi mengenakan sweater yang cukup tebal dengan hoodie menutupi kepalanya.

"Hm." Jawabnya singkat, kemudian memutar pantatnya dan berjalan turun, memijakan kakinya pada pasir putih pantai Busan.

Dia melepas sepatunya.

"Hyung, jangan bilang kau mau turun. Jangan gila. Ini sudah masuk musim dingin!" Sambar si jenius setelah sadar Yoongi melucuti jaketnya sendiri, menyisakan kaos tipis dan celana jeansnya. Dia menatap senja yang terlihat begitu agung di matanya, kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Airnya sama dingin dengan wajahku, Namjoon-ah. Kau sendiri yang meledekku bongkahan es." Candanya sambil tertawa garing, kemudian menghela napas dalam.

"Ini tanggal 13 kan?"

Hening. Namjoon tidak berani berkata apapun. Dia hanya menatap Yoongi, punggungnya begitu intens. Ini bulan Desember, tanggal 13.

Dan Yoongi belum menangis sekalipun sejak hari itu. Jangankan menangis, anak itu malah lebih banyak senyum. Namjoon hampir mengiranya gila. Tapi kemudian dia sadar orang ini membangun bentengnya.

Makanya itu dia mengajak Namjoon kabur. Hanya Namjoon. Itupun terpaksa karena si jenius itu memaksa.

"Aku turun. Jangan ganggu."

Si pucat itu berjalan maju, meninggalkan Namjoon dengan sweaternya dan dompetnya, ponselnya. Dan dengan setumpuk rasa prihatin di kepala si jenius. Namja jangkung itu memperhatikan Yoongi yang perlahan turun, semakin dalam.

Awalnya, namja itu hanya menikmati dinginnya ombak musim dingin sampai mata kaki. Kemudian dia terus maju sampai betisnya, pahanya, sampai pinggangnya.

Namjoon sudah siap lari dan menghantam ombak dingin, sudah siap membuka gespernya dan jeansnya untuk menarik Min Yoongi keluar kalau-kalau dia turun lebih dalam. Tapi si pucat itu berhenti.

Dia diam, mengangkat kepalanya. Dia diam, kemudian menunduk dalam.

Min Yoongi menikmati segalanya-udara yang dia hirup, dinginnya air es, sampai suguhan pemandangan indah didepannya. Tapi dikepalanya berputar semua memori yang sama indahnya dengan hari ini, memori saat dia melihat anak itu berlari di garis pantai.

Yoongi berbalik, seakan terpanggil. Dan dia melihat segala kenangannya. Membuatnya mengukir senyum yang begitu manis.

Dan ketika ombak menerpa pinggangnya lagi, dia sadar. Dia di Busan, dengan Namjoon. Dua bulan sejak Park Jimin tidur lelap.

Namja itu membuka ponsel si mungil yang selama ini dia simpan. Matanya berhenti saat hangul namanya terpampang di draft _mail_ Park Jimin.

 _'To: jin-hyung_

 _Fr: jiminie_

 _Sub: aku mau buat pengakuan tentang Yoongi karena aku sudah legal, hyung!_

 _Aku tau Yoongi-hyung tidak akan melakukan hal jahat._

 _Aku tau Yoongi-hyung menyukaiku._

 _Aku tau aku bodoh karena tidak menolak sentuhannya waktu itu._

 _Aku tau aku bodoh tidak menyampaikan perasaanku pada Yoongi-hyung._

 _Bahkan aku tidak bisa bilang padanya untuk menangis kalau semua begitu berat. Memintanya untuk bersandar kalau dia mau._

 _Bahkan aku tidak berani memintanya untuk menyayangiku lebih, untuk membantuku lepas dari takut._

 _Aku hanya jadi beban dipunggungnya lagi, seperti aku jadi beban buatmu._

 _Tapi dia bilang, keinginanku harus jadi prioritas diatas segalanya. Karena itu aku menempatkan dia dipaling atas._

 _Maksudku, kebahagiaannya._

 _Jangan bilang padanya apapun. Biar aku menyimpannya sendiri, hyung._

 _Ah, dia akan bilang aku dramatis.'_

Saved 10/10/20XX 03.56am

Ponsel itu masih beristirahat tenang di tangan pucat Min Yoongi. Ponsel yang sudah dilindungi silikon waterproof.

Ponsel yang membuat bentengnya cair, saat ini juga saat ombak laut menerpa tubuh mungilnya lagi. Yoongi meremas benda persegi itu erat, menundukkan kepalanya sampai kebawah.

Seakan semua ombak dilaut mewakili ombak dihatinya. Membuatnya menambahkan lebih banyak tetes-tetes air asin yang lebih hangat kebawah. Yoongi bahkan sudah tidak tau lagi bagaimana caranya berwajah datar. Bahkan dia sudah tidak tau bagaimana caranya berhenti bergetar.

"Kau malaikat paling laknat... Park Jimin."

.

.

.

 _Aku belajar melepasnya._

 _Aku tau dia menemukan kebahagiaan lebih jika tidak bersamaku._

 _Sebentar, singkat. Tapi artinya mungkin membekas seumur hidupku._

 _'Dia' mengirimkan orang yang tepat._

 _Park Jimin._

 _Yang datang terluka, hanya bersayap harapan yang begitu indah._

 _Dia memberikan sayapnya padaku, mengoper semuanya_

 _Dan rela kembali tanpa sayap._

 _._

 _._

 **END :)**

.

.

.

 **NOTES:**

 **AISH INI ALAY BANGET YAH**

 **duh, saya kayanya ga bakat di romance. tapi daku sudah keracunan YoonMinn**

 **ada scene ninununi tapi saya ga bisa buatnya, jadi gatau harus gimana. sepertinya itu bagian ccd banget. niatnya ini fic** **#TeamYoongiSeme tapi ini arahnya gajelas kemana.**

 **5794 words! LONG One Shot (mungkin kepanjangan ya?) duh maaf**

 **ditunggu jejaknya~ saya butuh wejangan dan kritik saran, siapa tau bisa hilang alaynya ekekek**

 **16/01/17**


End file.
